In closely confined areas such as in the interior of an airplane, a recreational vehicle or other similar confined areas, any table used in the area is desirably small and when the table is not in use, it is desirably stored in a stowed position, such as against the wall. When the table is needed, it is set-up, used and then stowed away when finished.
Typically, these stowed tables pivot or move outward from a position where the table is mounted flush with a side panel or wall. In those locations such as a corporate jet or expensive recreational vehicle, the stowaway table should lie substantially flush with a side wall panel and be easily maneuverable into a raised, horizontal position with minimal user effort. Once raised, the table should be structurally sound and then easily revertible to its stowed position.
Many previously designed stowaway tables are not feasible for use in the expensive, higher quality surroundings such as a corporate jet. Many of these tables have minimal structural support or require manipulation of a support once the table is raised into its horizontal position. Sometimes, an excessive number of manual table setup steps are required for moving the table into its horizontal, raised position. In some designs, the table is raised and then a support or table itself is adjusted to lock the table in a fixed position.
For example, some stowaway tables require that the table be moved laterally into a locked position after the table is already raised. Other stowaway tables require that support legs be moved outward into a supporting position under the table. These additional steps are bothersome to the user and can be frustrating in the close confines of a business setting of a corporate jet.
It is therefore desirable if a stowaway table could be moved into its raised position in one motion, and preferably also locked in that position with the same motion. It would also be desirable if a stowaway table could not only be raised in one motion, but also reverted back into a stowed position with little difficulty.